caelis nostrum
by Coala N
Summary: tão nosso, tão bonito, tão distante. • MC-centric.


**Devil Survivor é da Atlus, mas o Atsuro é meu husbando, é.**

* * *

><p><em>When it started we had high hopes;<br>now my back's on the line, my back's on the ropes...  
>When it started we were alright,<br>but night makes a fool of us in daylight._

_There we were, dying of frustration,_  
><em>saying, "Lord lead me not into temptation."<em>

**(Yes - Coldplay)**

**x**

_Inspira, expira, inspira, expira._ O coração vai se acelerando cada vez mais, perdendo aquele ritmo cadenciado que você mal conseguira manter durante os últimos três dias. As mãos, que suam frio, se fecham lentamente, os nós dos dedos ficando brancos de tanta tensão, coladas ao seu corpo. Querendo aproximar-se a qualquer custo do bolso da sua calça e apertar aquele ramo de visgo com toda a força do mundo, evitando a qualquer custo que aquela pequena plantinha, sua última chance de sobrevivência nessa situação insana e irreal em que você, Atsuro, Yuzu e todos os outros dentro da linha Yamanote acabaram se envolvendo de alguma maneira, se extravie no caminho.

A pior parte, no entanto, só pode ser a escuridão em que todos se encontram. Abandonados à própria sorte pelo governo, que se recusa a dar uma explicação, ainda que nos menores detalhes, um pouco mais coerente do que "explosões que causaram vazamentos de gases tóxicos" – ainda que grande parte da população acredite nisso, agarrando-se aos últimos resquícios da esperança de sair desse pesadelo incrível com um pouco de _sanidade_, com _vida_ –, só resta a todos nas redondezas procurar abrigo ou fazer bom – _pausa para dúvidas_ – uso dos COMPs distribuídos pelo Shomonkai... _e adulterados por Naoya._

E aí você pára e começa a se perguntar como pôde cometer o engano de pensar que o conhecia bem, ainda mais por Naoya ser sangue do seu sangue. Se tivesse o mínimo de consideração por Atsuro, por _você_, não os teria deliberadamente envolvido naquilo. Não os teria retirado forçadamente daquela vida tranqüila que vocês levavam e os inserido naquela terra sem lei que antes foi chamada de metrópole civilizada, de Tóquio.

Ainda assim, todos esses pensamentos conspiratórios se dissipam da sua mente num piscar de olhos ao que Beldr, a razão de todo aquele medo e de vocês se encontrarem mais uma vez naquele cemitério, surge à sua frente. A aura maligna em seu redor se expande consideravelmente ao que ele se move e amaldiçoa a todos vocês, exigindo seu sangue e suas almas. Os batimentos tornam-se descompassados mais uma vez, e não é só no seu coração que isso acontece. O ar, assim como em ocasiões anteriores, também se torna pesado e desagradável, até doentio – _miasma_.

A luta começa em várias frentes diferentes. Keisuke, Atsuro, Yuzu, _você _– todos dando o melhor de si para atingir aquele único objetivo de sobreviver, já que ao final daquela batalha tudo o que cada um tem a perder é aquele bem único e que lhe é mais valioso. Cada um teria de fazer sua parte, é claro, mas ajudariam um ao outro quando fosse necessário, não? Com um certo peso no coração e na consciência, além do próprio desconforto físico, você se movimenta com certa agilidade para a esquerda e se apoia numa lápide desgastada, olhando de esguelha para aquele ser literalmente demoníaco e indestrutível que lhe aguarda alguns metros à frente.

_Sístole, diástole, inspira, expira, taquicardia evidente. _Ao que Beldr, tão reluzente naquele fim de tarde que poderia até ser belo, não fossem as circunstâncias, termina de maldizer a toda a humanidade, é a sua vez. Antes que o alcance, no entanto, ouve um grito gutural de dor não muito longe. É Keisuke, o primeiro a se ir nas mãos daqueles demônios. Vê de relance os cabelos ruivos de Yuzu, que se vira e também grita ao ver o corpo do companheiro ensangüentado e esmagado nas pedras mornas do chão – horror compartilhado por Atsuro, que não consegue fazer muita coisa além de levar as mãos à cabeça em estado de choque graças a tal visão do velho amigo.

Enojado pela atitude de escárnio dos comparsas malditos de seu alvo, você retira a singela planta do bolso e aperta-a com toda a força, como pretendera fazer minutos antes. Não há mais como voltar atrás e fingir que nada disso que está acontecendo, nem se beliscar para ver se trata-se de um sonho muito, muito ruim. Um de vocês acaba de perder a vida, e nenhum dos três que resta nesse exato momento sabe o que fazer se mais um se for. Ou dois. _Ou todos._

Aproxima-se cada vez mais de Beldr, nem de longe tão confiante quanto desejaria estar naquele momento crucial. Muitas coisas voltam a passar pela sua cabeça nesse instante, pensamentos desconexos e descoordenados aparecendo em todas as formas e manifestações quando você menos precisa disso. Quando ele lhe dá chance para atacar, aproveita e desfere-lhe um golpe certeiro. A incredulidade do próprio demônio ao ver-se ferido lhe revigora a esperança já tão diluída de conseguir sobreviver a isso, e sorri discretamente para si mesmo ao perceber isso enquanto ele desloca-se para trás, evitando temporariamente outro golpe seu.

– _Atsuro!_ – Yuzu brada, tentando avisá-lo do perigo que se aproxima por trás.

E a alegria efêmera e temporária daquele golpe bem-sucedido lhe é, mais uma vez, retirada. Yuzu é a próxima, mal tendo tempo para respirar e gritar ao que o ar em seus pulmões parece se esvair de uma vez só. Os demônios que ela havia invocado desaparecem, e aqueles que tiraram sua vida apenas mobilizam-se na direção de Atsuro, decididos a ceifar outra vida. Mais uma vez, seu estômago parece se revirar com tantas visões horríveis. O cheiro de sangue invade suas narinas e ali fica, impregnado e pungente, quase que para nunca mais sair. Você se esconde atrás de outra lápide, fechando os olhos e arquejando pesadamente, como se fosse adiantar para esquecer o que acaba de presenciar. Outra morte que não pôde evitar, outra tragédia, outra existência interrompida. A vontade de sair correndo dali volta a lhe atormentar, apesar de ter plena consciência de que não há qualquer meio de escape. Estão presos, abandonados pelo governo e por qualquer outra força de influência externa. E pensar que tudo o que vocês queriam era voltar para casa.

"_Deve ser bom somente se esconder, não é? Nós estamos aqui dando o nosso melhor, e você só foge,__" _são as palavras que surgem na sua mente após fomentar tais pensamentos, e você sequer sabe se realmente são as suas dúvidas sobre seus amigos – que estão, ou melhor, _seu amigo_ está – lutando pela própria vida e pela sua, ou se é algum tipo de efeito desconhecido das maldições de Beldr. Abre os olhos e se levanta de uma vez só, sabendo que não deve e muito menos pode se dar ao luxo de pensar de tal maneira. O demônio imortal fica só ali, esperando você vir com toda a sua força e seu ódio, pois é disso que ele se fortalece. Ainda assim, não é a hora para desistir. O suor escorre pelo seu corpo, percorrendo cada milímetro, molhando suas roupas.

_Antes suor do que sangue._

Rapidamente se repreende por fazer tal afirmação, ainda que seja só na sua cabeça, repassando mentalmente cada detalhe das mortes de Keisuke e Yuzu. Tão recentes, tão frescas quanto o sangue que começa a secar no chão – e este tem uma coloração tão fúnebre, porém tão _bonita _naquele crepúsculo! E aí vem mais uma repreensão. A angústia dentro de seu coração aumenta, os pulmões parecendo cada vez menores para a quantidade de ar que você precisa naquele momento. Corre de encontro a Beldr, pronto para atacá-lo com toda a força e convicção, com toda a determinação que for necessária para dar um fim a isso tudo, se é que isso é possível. E ele já lhe espera, as tonalidades mornas do pôr-do-sol se refletindo em seu corpo estranhamente metálico ou seja lá o que for.

_Respira, acelera, esvazia a mente, vai._ Ataca uma, duas, _três_ vezes, e novamente os ataques não fazem lá tanto dano. Pelo menos, não tanto dano quanto ele conseguiu infligir a você dessa vez. Se ao menos tiver tempo para continuar resistindo, no entanto, talvez possa acabar com ele, assim como seus comparsas mataram seus amigos como se fossem menos do que cabeças de gado à espera do abate. Não teria pena, não teria piedade alguma quando chegasse a hora. O demônio conjura alguma magia e se cura um pouco, como se apenas para atentar contra sua paciência. O cemitério fica um pouco mais quieto, e você tem até medo de olhar para trás para saber se quem perdeu a vida dessa vez foi um aliado ou um inimigo. Tomando as precauções necessárias para não se ferir mais – não que isso dependa de você –, prepara mais um golpe, ainda incapaz de compreender como os mais potentes feitiços de fogo, gelo, força e propriedades sagradas foram incapazes sequer de fazer um arranhão naquele ser, mas um mísero ramo de visgo provavelmente povoava os pesadelos daquele à sua frente. Se é que este era capaz de dormir e sonhar.

Seu corpo inteiro começa a doer tão forte que não consegue não ficar desnorteado, mas precisa seguir em frente. É seu próprio sangue que molha suas mãos, quente e rubro, mas precisa seguir em frente. É seu rosto que traz uma expressão de dor, tão física como psicológica, mas se recusa a desistir. Mesmo porque, a tal ponto, essa não é mais uma opção válida. Beldr olha para você e ri, gostando do que vê e gostando de perceber os sentimentos que se misturam num turbilhão dentro de você. Sangue, suor, lágrimas, ódio, nojo e um gosto amargo na boca, e talvez até muito mais coisas juntas. Isso tudo lhe enoja, lhe enjoa. E se põe a correr com toda a velocidade que suas pernas cansadas e seu corpo ferido lhe permitem, disposto a dar um fim nele, por mais que isso custe sua vida.

Mas logo ele lhe faz perceber que não adianta lutar contra alguém em melhores condições físicas que você. Com um golpe certeiro, ele praticamente lhe destrói. Lhe fere a ponto de, assim como Yuzu, mal conseguir respirar antes do momento final. Seu corpo inteiro dói mais do que nunca, suas pernas fraquejam e aquela sensação do calor do sangue contra as pedras já não tão mornas do asfalto lhe dão certeza de que está tudo acabado. Ofega mais do que nunca, como se respirar adiantasse naquele momento em que o sangue também obstrui sua garganta. Com as poucas forças que lhe sobram, você se vira para o céu, enquanto a risada de Beldr, ainda que ele esteja tão próximo do seu corpo quase sem vida, lhe parece tão distante aos ouvidos.

Sem dúvidas, é uma visão muito bela para se ter como a última. As nuvens se misturam, em tons arroxeados e rosados, e o céu parece até se movimentar num belo degradê de laranja, anil e o azul-escuro longínquo, quase negro, da noite que se aproxima. Os pássaros sobrevoam o cemitério e pousam nas copas das árvores, silenciosos. Ou talvez sejam os seus próprios ouvidos lhe traindo ao que você vai perdendo a consciência lentamente. O gosto amargo em sua língua se acentua, sua mente se torna incapaz de ter qualquer coerência, os pulmões já não conseguem suprir mais suas necessidades, e tudo o que consegue fazer é apenas fechar os olhos.

E o que resta é a escuridão.

_Eterna_.

**FATAL KERNEL ERROR_**

**Mind link to COMP disconnected_**

* * *

><p><strong>[NA]** De boa, isso aqui é a coisa mais mórbida que eu já escrevi na minha vida. q  
>O mais irônico é que eu tenho pânico, fobia ou seja lá o que for de pensar na minha própria morte, mas lido com a morte alheia numa boa. Vai entender.<p>

_(...Como é que não tem fandom de Megaten em português, gente? Oi, Persona.) _


End file.
